lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Quello per cui sono morti
| lunghezza= | centric= | giorniAJIRA=13 | titolo_originale=What They Died For | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz & Elizabeth Sarnoff | regista=Paul Edwards | specialguest=Michelle Rodriguez - | guest=Dale] as Charles Widmore Kenton Duty as Jacob (age 13) Mira Furlan as Sheila Kelley as Zoe Dylan Minnette as David Shephard Mark Pellegrino as Jacob Tania Raymonde as | costar=Wendy Pearson as Nurse Kondracki Ashlee Kyker as student Ernesto Lopez as LAPD cop }} è il sedicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 119esimo dell'intera serie. Mentre Locke pianifica una nuova strategia, il gruppo di Jack è alla ricerca di Desmond. Sinossi Nei precedenti episodi di Lost *Jack e Sawyer esaminano la bomba nel sottomarino; Sawyer dice di , speeding up the countdown; Sayidnon fidarsi di Jack e stacca i fili accelerand il conto alla rovescia, Sayid afferra la bomba e corre proteggendo i suoi amici e muore nell'esplosione; Sun è intrappolata nel sottomarina, Jin giura di restare con lei e muoiono insieme; Jack, Sawyer, Kate e Hurley arrivano alla spiaggia e piangono la morte dei loro amici. Timeline parallela (2004) Jack si risveglia nel suo appartamento.Guardandosi allo specchio del bagno scopre che la ferita sul lato sinistro del collo che ha notato sul volo di ritorno da Sydney sta sanguinando .Mentre si pulisce David dice di aver preparato la colazione. David si accerta che Jack vada al concerto di quella sera e dice che ci sarà anche sua madre . David tells Jack not to get all weird because of his mom being there. Claire joins them for breakfast as Jack receives a call telling him that the airline has found the missing cargo. Jack assumes that his father's coffin has been found. is in a car speaking to Jack on his cell phone - he has been posing as a representative of Oceanic Airlines. ♪ John Locke returns to the school, recovered, and is welcomed by a student. Desmond is watching from his parked car. As Locke wheels across the carpark, Desmond starts his car. Ben jumps in front of the car and shouts for someone to call the police. Desmond gets out of the car and punches Ben in the face. As Ben is held down on the hood, he says he won't let Desmond hurt Locke again. Calmly Desmond tells him that he is not there to hurt him but to help Locke "let go". Ben asks who he is and Desmond replies by saying "Do you want to know who I am?" and then beats Ben violently. While he is being punched, Ben has a flash of Desmond beating him while they were at the marina in LA. Desmond leaves with Ben confused and laying beaten and bruised on the ground. The school nurse treats Ben for his injuries. He looks at himself in a mirror as Locke wheels in and asks what happened. Ben replies that he was in a fight with the man who ran Locke down. He tells him that the strangest thing happened while he was being beaten, that he "saw" something. Locke uses his phone to call the police but Ben advises against it. He tells Locke that the man was trying to get Locke to "let go", not to hurt him, and that for some reason he believed him. ♪ As the LAPD officer hangs up on Locke's terminated phonecall, Desmond arrives and asks to see a detective. Meanwhile, Det. Straume is reminding Det. Ford about the benefit concert set for that evening at his museum. He asks Ford to go as his "date", but when Ford discovers that he went out on a blind date with will be there, he passes. Desmond is brought to Ford and Straume and turns himself in for running Locke over and beating up Linus. Desmond is taken to a holding cell. He smiles as he joins Sayid and Kate in the cells. ♪ Alex runs up to help Dr. Linus who now sports a sling, and can't get his car keys out. She wonders why anyone would want to hurt "the nicest guy ever". She insists that she and her Mother give him a lift home. ♪ Alex takes Ben to the car where Danielle Rousseau introduces herself. They insist on having him over for dinner and Danielle says that Ben will come to dinner, even if "we have to kidnap you". Danielle is pleased to cook for someone as well as Alex. She tells Ben that Alex's father died when Alex was two and that Ben is the closest thing to a father Alex has ever had. Ben is touched by this comment, as he chokes back a sob and tears well up in his eyes. He passes it off as "the onions". Ben looks at Danielle closely as she says that next time she won't use so many onions. ♪ John Locke stops by Jack Shephard's office. He remarks about a photo of Jack, David and Christian, which Jack says was last year's Thanksgiving. Locke observes that he and Jack were on the same flight from Sydney; that when he was hit by a car, of "all the doctors in Los Angeles" he happened to be treated by Jack. Then the same man who ran him down beat up a teacher at his school today and said that he wasn't there to hurt him but to help him "let go" - and that these were the same words Jack had used when they were last together. He adds that maybe this is happening for a reason and that Jack is "supposed" to fix him. Jack suggests that he is mistaking coincidence with fate. Locke says whatever it is called he is ready to get out of his wheelchair. Det. Ford arrives at the cells to hand over Sayid, Desmond and Kate for transfer. Kate makes her last bid for Ford to let her go, but while he looks tempted, he tells her it isn't going to happen. As they are travelling in the wagon, a smiling Desmond says that it is time to leave. Sayid says he is a crazy person who turned himself in. Desmond partially confirms this by saying that he ran over a guy in a wheelchair. He accepts that he is crazy but says the issue is whether they want to get out of here or not. He says that when the driver stops he will need their trust because after he sets them free he will exact a promise from each of them to do something. Kate and Sayid both make their promise, skeptically. ♪ The paddy wagon pulls to a stop and Officer Cortez frees the three, asking for her pay-off. A yellow Hummer arrives and Hurley jumps out. He remarks that he hadn't known Ana-Lucia was going to be there, but then realizes he shouldn't have said that when Ana says she doesn't know him. He gives her $125,000. Hurley asks Desmond whether she is coming with them but he says she isn't ready yet. Cortez leaves. ♪ Hurley points out his Camaro parked nearby, including keys and the other things they'll need. Sayid departs with Hurley, while Kate accompanies Desmond, who takes a cocktail dress from the trunk of the Camaro and tells her "We are going to a concert." Timeline originale(2007) Alla spiaggia e nella giungla On the beach, Jack prepares to stitch Kate's shoulder wound. Kate is pale and emotional. As Jack stitches, she reflects on Ji Yeon, remarking that Jin hadn't even met his own daughter. She and Jack concede bitterly that Locke must be killed. ♪ Sawyer and Hurley watch as the sea washes up flotsam from the destroyed sub. Kate leans on Sawyer's shoulder as a deep sadness consumes them all. At Jack's urging, they set off to find Desmond in the well Sayid mentioned. Jack acknowledges that if Locke wants Desmond then "we are going to need him." ♪ As they hike, a miserable Sawyer wonders why Locke didn't just kill Desmond. Jack suggests maybe it was one of Locke's 'rules'. Sawyer suggests that he himself was responsible for the deaths on the sub, because he attempted to defuse the bomb against Jack's advice. Jack insists that "He" killed them. Just behind them, Hurley notices the young Jacob standing by an ancient hut. The mysterious boy suddenly appears in front of Hurley and demands the ashes Ilana gathered. ♪ As Hurley asks what he wants them for, the boy snatches them and runs off. Hurley chases him and comes across adult Jacob seated by a fire. Jacob tells Hurley that the ashes are in the fire and that when the fire goes out, he will not be seen again, adding "We are very close to the end." ♪ As night falls, Hurley leads Kate, Sawyer and Jack to Jacob's fire. Jacob greets them by their first names. Hurley is surprised that they can all see Jacob. Kate asks Jacob whether he is the one who wrote the names on the wall, and whether it is their candidacy that ultimately led to their deaths. She also demands to know that Sun and Jin and Sayid didn't die for nothing. Jacob says he will tell the group what they died for and why he chose them. He adds that by the time the fire is out one of them will have to take his place as protector of the Island. ♪ Jacob explains that a very long time ago he made a mistake, and as a result there is a good chance that everyone is going to die. He acknowledges that he is responsible for the current state of the Man in Black. The Monster has been trying to kill him and that when it succeeded, someone would have to replace him: that is why he brought them all to the Island. Challenged by Sawyer, Jacob explains that he didn't drag anyone out of a happy existence but that they were all flawed. He says that he chose them because they were all like him - all alone, all looking for something that they couldn't find. He says he chose them because they needed the Island as much as the Island needed them. Jacob tells Kate her name was crossed off because she became a mother, but that she is not disqualified. He explains that the task for the candidate is to protect the light at the center of the Island. ♪ Jacob says that they must do what he couldn't do: kill "him". Jack asks whether that is even possible and Jacob says that he hopes so because "he" is certainly going to try to kill them. Jacob offers the remaining candidates a choice of who will take his place - Jack accepts, acknowledging that he is on the island for this very purpose. Jacob asks Jack to affirm this decision, and is pleased when he does. ♪ Jacob takes Jack to the creek. As the other watch from a distance. Jacob tells Jack where to find the light at the heart of the Island, explaining that while Jack has never seen the light before, he will be able to find it now that he has been chosen to protect it. Jacob says an incantation and takes some water into Jack's cup and offers it to him. Before he drinks, Jack asks about the duration of the job - Jacob tells him he must do it "as long as you can." Jack drinks. Jacob embraces him and says "Now you are like me." ♪ Alla base Miles, Ben and Richard approach the Barracks by a shortcut known to Ben. Richard asks if Ben has enough explosives, and Ben confirms he has enough to destroy the plane "ten times over." He says that the C4 is in his secret room behind his bookcase. On arriving at the Barracks, Miles senses the resting place of Alex Rousseau. Richard confirms that he buried Alex where she lay; Ben thanks him. ♪ Inside Ben's house he opens the safe. He says he learnt he could summon the Monster from his secret room, although he later realized that the monster was summoning him. Richard tells Ben that they want to blow the plane to hell so they take all six packs of C4. They hear a noise and find Zoe in the kitchen. Widmore enters, sending Zoe to the dock to retrieve their stores and sink the outrigger, while Ben hold Widmore at gunpoint. Ben tries to prevent her from leaving, but Widmore explains that he is Ben's last chance of survival. Noticing the C4, and establishing it's to blow up the plane, Widmore tells Ben that he's had the plane rigged with explosives since he arrived and is, "as usual", three steps ahead of Ben. When Ben asks him how he got to the Island, Widmore explains that Jacob came to see him after Ben destroyed the Freighter and persuaded him to return, telling him all he needed to know for "this exact purpose." ♪ Before he can explain the "purpose", Zoe radios that Locke has arrived. Widmore orders her to return immediately, and urges everyone to hide. Stepping off the outrigger, Locke sees Widmore's outrigger packed with metal cases and walks on. Miles decides to escape via the jungle rather than hiding, and Ben says he will not run or hide because "he" will find him sooner or later anyway. He takes Widmore's Walkie Talkies and keeps one and gives the other to Miles. Richard puts down his rifle and says he is going to talk to "him". He says "he" just wants Richard to join him and talking to him will give them a chance. Richard goes out. The Smoke Monster rushes at him and thrusts him into the air. Ben turns and very deliberately sits in a chair on his porch. Locke joins him saying he is just the man he was looking for. Locke unsheathes his large knife and sits. Locke says that he needs Ben to kill some people for him and that in return he can have the whole island to himself. Ben agrees. Locke asks about the other outrigger and Ben tells him that it is Widmore's and that Widmore is hiding inside. They go inside and Ben shows Locke where Widmore and Zoe are. Locke tells him to wait outside but Ben says he wants to see this. When he turns the light on in the hidden room, Ben says "Sorry Charles." Locke asks who Zoe is and as she starts to reply Widmore tells her not to talk or say anything. Locke reacts by slashing Zoe's throat. He says that as Widmore told her not to talk to him that made her pointless. Locke tells Widmore that to motivate him to tell him what he wants to know the first thing he will do when he is off the Island is to kill Widmore's daughter. He gives his word that he won't kill her if Widmore talks to him. Widmore says he brought Desmond back because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism and that he was a measure of last resort. Widmore tells Locke he won't say anything more in front of Ben. Locke asks him to whisper in his ear. As he whispers Ben shoots Widmore dead with a pistol. Ben says "he doesn't get to save his daughter." Locke says that Ben never ceases to amaze him but Widmore had already told him what he needed to know. Ben then asks whether there are some "other people to kill." Locke gives a gloating look. Al pozzo Locke leads Ben through the jungle. Ben asks why he bothers walking if he can be the smoke at any time and Locke says that he likes to feel his feet on the ground, it reminds him of when he was human. They arrive at the well and see it is empty. Locke says obviously Sayid didn't kill Desmond. Ben notices there is a rope hanging in the well. He says that someone helped Desmond out (of the well), but Locke says that, actually, someone helped him out. Ben asks what Widmore said to Locke. Locke tells him that he said Desmond was a fail safe. That if he killed the "beloved candidates" he was one final way for Jacob to be sure that he would never leave this place. Ben asks why Locke is happy that Desmond is still free. Locke says that when he finds Desmond he will get him to do the one thing he could never do himself: "Destroy the Island." Curiosità *This episode was first shown at Lost Live: The Final Celebration five days prior to its official U.S. air date. *This is the first time Charles Widmore has visited the main Island since he was exiled from it around 15 years ago. Note di produzione *Jeff Fahey (Frank), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Yunjin Kim (Sun), and Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) do not appear in this episode. **Naveen Andrews ( ), Henry Ian Cusick ( ) and Emilie de Ravin ( ) only appear in the flash-sideways timeline. ***According to Geronimo Jack's Beard, a scene featuring Claire and the Man in Black on the Island was cut for time reasons. **Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), and Ken Leung(Miles), appear after an absence of three episodes. *Mira Furlan (Danielle Rousseau) appears in this episode, her first appearance since "Meet Kevin Johnson", an absence of 38 episodes. *Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) appears in this episode, her first appearance since "The Lie", an absence of 31 episodes. ** Ana Lucia Cortez becomes the eighth former main character to appear in Season 6. * For the first time Jacob meets the survivors and remaining candidates of Oceanic Flight 815 on the island, out of the main characters he had only met Ben, Richard and Hurley on the Island before. * Kenton Duty and Mark Pellegrino both appear as Jacob in the present. * Kim Kondracki (school nurse) appears for the first time after being mentioned in . She is played by Wendy Pearson, who previously played a doctor in . ** In this episode she treats Ben after he was beaten up by Desmond. Her character in treated Desmond after he was shot by Ben. Bloopers e errori di continuità * In the beginning of the episode as Hurley walks through the jungle you see one of the production staff in the woods. Analisi Tematiche ricorrente *Zoe is killed with a knife by the Man in Black, while Ben shoots and kills Widmore. *The opening shot begins with a closeup of Jack's eye. * The Man in Black offers Ben the job of leader of the island, yet he later reveals to Ben that he intends to destroy the island. *Jack wakes up and looks at his bathroom mirror to discover blood on his neck. *Ben somberly looks at himself in the school nurse's room mirror after being beaten up by Desmond. *Kate is told by Jacob that her name was crossed off the wall of candidates because she "became a mother." *Desmond calls Jack "on behalf of Oceanic Air" to tell him that they found his father's coffin. *Locke tells Jack that he thinks that Jack advising him to "let go" and Desmond telling Ben that he wants Locke to "let go" are related incidents. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack tells Locke he may be "mistaking coincidence for fate." *Widmore explains he brought Desmond back to the Island because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism. *Jack takes over Jacob's role as the protector of the Island. Analisi della storyline * Ben betrays Widmore for the Man in Black. * Desmond beats up Ben in the flash-sideways timeline. * Jack volunteers to take over Jacob's role as protector of the Island. Riferimenti culturali * Napoleon: Alex compares Ben to Napoleon Bonaparte because he holds his arm near his stomach as a result of the sling he wears as Napoleon was reputed to do. Napoleon I was born on the island of Corfu. Then, in the year 1815, he was imprisoned by exile to the island of Saint Helena in the Atlantic Ocean, 2,000 km from any major landmass, where he lived until he died. Tecniche letterarie *The Man in Black finally reveals he wants to destroy the Island. *In 2004, Desmond turned the failsafe key and destroyed the Swan hatch. In 2007, Locke believes Desmond is the Island's failsafe that can destroy the Island. *Jack tells Locke he is "mistaking coincidence for fate." *Ben corrects the school nurse by telling her "It's Dr. Linus, actually." Connessioni agli episodi Riferimenti agli episodi *Jacob tells Jack the Source is located behind the bamboo grove that Jack ended up in immediately after the crash. *Ben, Richard, and Miles pass over Alex's grave. *The Man in Black threatens to kill Widmore's daughter, Penelope, unless he reveals his plans for Desmond. Ben kills Widmore in an attempt to prevent him from fulfilling the bargain, stating that he, "doesn't get to save his daughter." *The Man in Black repeats his offer of letting Ben have the Island when he leaves. *Ben confronts Desmond about running over Locke, and has a vision of getting beaten up by Desmond on the dock. *Widmore tells Ben that he wired the plane to explode when he first arrived on the Island. *Jacob tells the remaining candidates about the mistake he made when he created the Smoke Monster. *Sawyer feels guilty for the deaths on the submarine. Allusioni agli episodi *Jack stitches up Kate. *Danielle tells Ben that he's having dinner with them, "even if we have to kidnap you." *Ben's left arm is in a sling after Desmond beats him up. *The episode cliffhanger of the Man in Black wanting to destroy the Island plays out similarly to Locke wanting to move the Island. *Jacob says, "Now you're like me." *Locke suggests that all of the strange coincidences happening in the flash-sideways are happening "for a reason." *Jack tells Locke that he might be mistaking coincidence for fate. * Locke again marvels to Jack about how after a car accident, of all the city's hospitals, he ended up in his. *Desmond releases a confused Kate from imprisonment and gives her a dress. Domande senza risposta Timeline originale *How will the Man in Black use Desmond's help to "destroy the Island"? *What happened to Richard? *Where is Desmond? **Who rescued Desmond from the well? *Where did Miles escape to? *If Ben couldn't kill Widmore due to the "rules" in a previous episode, why could he in this one? Timeline parallela *What is the nature of Jack's neck wound? *Where is Hurley going with Sayid? *Why did Desmond say that Ana Lucia "isn't ready yet?" Collegamenti esterni *ABC Press Release Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Epidosi dedicati a Jack Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Locke Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sawyer Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Ben Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Desmond